This invention relates to merchandise display panels for receiving and supporting display hardware such as mounting brackets and hooks for holding and displaying merchandise, and relates more particularly to a display panel of the so-called "slatwall" type in which a plurality of parallel slots or grooves are formed across at least one side of the panel and shaped to receive and engage mounting elements on the display hardware. Panels of this general type also are sometimes referred to as "slotwall" panels, because of their slots.
In the past, display panels have been made in a variety of forms, one of the popular older forms being the so-called "pegboard" panel in which wire hooks and brackets with bent ends forming mounting elements are supported in rows of holes spaced apart on a flat board panel. An improved version of this kind of panel is shown in Pat. No. 4,461,443. An early alternative to the pegboard panel was the so-called "slatboard" panel, in which a plurality of parallel grooves or slots were cut in a panel, with specially shaped hardware for engaging in the slots. An improved panel of this kind is shown in Pat. No. 4,591,058, in which separate boards on a backing have shaped edges defining the mounting grooves or slots.
Another type of display panel, designed to replace the pegboard type, is the metal panel shown in Pat. No. 3,698,565. This panel is either roll-formed sheet metal or extruded metal, and has a series of L-shaped lips along at least one side forming troughs on which hardware with hook-like mounting elements may be supported. The outer sides of these lips lie generally in a common plane as spaced, parallel slats over which the hook-like mounting elements are hung. Another panel of this general type but with differently configured lips is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,151.
Another variation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,331, which has T-shaped ribs with outer ends which lie in a common plane and define upwardly and downwardly opening channels or troughs for receiving brackets with upper hook-like mounting elements for hanging over the upper edges of the ribs and bodies for engaging the outer sides of the ribs, and with inwardly extending flanges or projections for resting on the rear wall of the panel in one of the channels.
Standard hardware has been developed for various systems of the foregoing general types that continue to be used, some being made of wood or composition material and others being metal or plastic. The wood and composition versions generally are less expensive, but usually lack the strength of metal and therefore are made in thicker and more cumbersome styles, typically having grooves that are three or four inches apart "on center". Other systems use two-inch spacing, and some use one-inch spacing, with standard hardware in each case designed for the particular slot configuration and for the spacing of the slots as well. Moreover pegboard hardware is made in at least two sizes for use in two different systems using 3/16 and 1/4 inch diameter holes.
While the use of metal and plastic has distinct advantages, the shapes that have been used in the past have been relatively complex and difficult to mass produce economically. Moreover, when made thinwalled for economy and lightness in weight, some of these have lacked the strength needed to support relatively heavy loads.